


【THG】【Clato】Lyme and Katniss Talking About Clato

by dreamywren



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, District 2 (Hunger Games), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren
Summary: “From the moment he lunged forward, I knew survival was never part of his plan.” She paused, “Even though he did die there, I suppose he had never predicted their ending would turn out like that.”
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 14





	【THG】【Clato】Lyme and Katniss Talking About Clato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【THG】短篇合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264260) by [dreamywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren). 



> Translated by my friend Cecilia. Love you so much Ceci!!  
> First-person, Katniss perspective.

After everything, I met Lyme again. We talked about the revolution, the hunger games and so many changes in the past few years.  
In the end, she said she had to go, so I was about to see her off.

“You know, that kid did love her so much. Just like you and Peeta.” She suddenly brought it up. She was just standing there straight, as cold as ice.

“Pardon?” I was confused. I had no idea what she was talking about.

“The reason why Cato volunteered is that Clove was picked. You know, ladies first.” Oh, I almost forgot. She came from district two and she was once the victor of the hunger games. Of course she could have become the instructor of Cato and Clove. But.....

“From the moment he lunged forward, I knew survival was never part of his plan.” She paused, “Even though he did die there, I suppose he had never predicted their ending would turn out like that.”

“However, you don’t have to blame yourself either. After all, if they had won, they would never have led this revolution, would they?” I was nearly about to say thank you for her understanding and forgiveness, but I didn't expect that she hadn't finished yet. ”So they deserved it, didn't they?”

Then she just left, without giving me a chance to say anything.

I squatted down slowly, hands covering my head as if I had returned to the arena of the 74th hunger games. From a long distance, I saw Cato kneeling beside Clove, spear in hand, begging her to stay with him.

“Please.” I heard him say so, but in a very different tone from what he said to me just before he died. I had never thought about it before, but now all the memories are suddenly crystal clear.

I almost forgot that Lyme doesn’t know it and nor do most other people. Nevertheless, I was reluctant and also embarrassed to tell Lyme that all the romantic things that Peeta and I had in the 74th hunger games were just an act. Although what we have now is so much different from then, no matter how much we want to defend ourselves, still, we were—no, I was just acting.

However, from the very beginning to the end, Cato and Clove didn’t act at all. It is freaking funny to recall that Peeta said to me before the games that he would never let the Capital change him, while I didn’t totally agree with him but holding similar ideas in my mind before. But eventually, we still followed their rules. We let them turn us into precious, cold and cruel people. I killed Marvel without even blinking, and Peeta also once said grimly that he hoped Cato would kill Thresh so that there would be no need for us to do that.

Obviously, I am no longer the girl who used to hunt in the forest, while he is no longer the boy who used to toss me bread either.

On the contrary, Cato and Clove were different. They had never changed from the beginning to the end. They insisted on being themselves. They ran for glory all their lives, and never felt shame or regret for their goals, even if they had to kill to win. In the arena, I made every effort to play the role of a young girl who was madly in love only to get a little more sponsorship, whereas Clove and Cato never did. Ironically, they really loved each other, but the idea of making romance a gimmick seemed to never occur to their mind. From the screen, people could see me pretending to kiss Peeta's forehead with affection, while they didn’t notice Cato kneeling next to Clove's body, truly heartbroken and in pain.

I have always known clearly that Peeta and I were never the so-called poignant star-crossed lovers in the 74th hunger games. However, I just realized until today that there was indeed a pair of star-crossed lovers that year, just not us.

I think they deserve so much better.


End file.
